Ten things Beck knows about Jade
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: title says it all. oneshot. BADE


** Ten things Beck knows about Jade:**

**Number one, Jade West has a full name not many people know. She never uses it on papers or anything at school because she doesn't like it. In my opinion, it is beautiful. Her full name is Jadelyn August West Plumhoff. In my opinion, it suits her.**

** Number two, Jade West lost her mother when she was six years of age. Her mother was the amazing singer and actress Marcia Plumhoff. Marcia was from Spain, and Jade and her older brother, Jason, happen to have been born there as well, but her younger siblings were born here. Marcia was murdered on May seventh, 2000, when she was leaving the after party of the Oscars where she had just won the award for best movie actress of the year. This is something Jade West never got over.**

** Number three, Jade West's favorite number is two. She says that being number one isn't all that matters. That with all the bad things that have happened to her up to this day, she is just fine being thought as second best, because she knows she is number one to me and that is all that she needs. So number two has always been her number.**

** Number four, Jade West has a secret sport she plays. She plays soccer and has played it since she was little. She plays in the Venice Beach team that only really good teenagers get to play in. It plays against other clubs in California and even in other states. She is the only tenth grader in the team, while most are juniors and seniors, so it's quite a challenge for her. All of her team says that she is one of the best players, so she got to pick her t-shirt number. She picked number 2 of course.**

** Number five, she has another secret passion. It is dancing. She has been a dancer for a long time. She can dance everything, from ballet to tango. You name it, she can do it, and quite amazingly. She also ice-skates, so dancing was a big help for that, and considering her mom was a really good dancer, she might be on her way to be a dance prodigy. She dances every day from 4:30 up to 8:00, as well as competitions every other Saturday night. **

** Number six, she has many conditions, yet she doesn't let that stop her from being who she wants to be. She has cancer, leukemia to be exact, but luckily it is in remission, she has ADD, which is what explains her attitude towards the world, and she happens to have dyslexia. **

** Number seven, Jade's first language is Spanish. Jade's mom taught her Spanish before English, because she wanted her kids to know her first language. This is why sometimes when Jade mutters something you can't understand, it is probably a bad word in Spanish. She is trying to teach me Spanish. It is hard, but I will keep trying.**

** Number eight, Jade West has a big issue in trusting people. She has trusted many people, and most let her down. She tries to never trust people, so she has a hard time with it. Since I was her best friend for three years before we decided to extend our friendship, I know her issues quite well. She says to me that me, Cat, and Andre are the only ones she can count on. Her dad is on business always, her mom is dead, her older brother is in college, and her younger sister died last year, so she has not many people left to actually love and be with. And I can understand because my real parents said they loved me and when I was ten, they gave me and my younger sister, Renee, up for adoption. **

** Number nine, she only wears black because of one very stupid reason. She gets very sensitive when I talk about it but it's kind of stupid, I have to admit. When her mother died, her dad told her to wear black (to the funeral of course) but she didn't get it as to wear it just for the funeral. Her dad said to wear black to show that it really hurt her that her mom died. Well, she wore black to honor her mom that day. But being a young six year-old, she thought her dad meant to wear black always from now on, so she has been wearing full-black ever since.**

**And number ten, Jade may not seem like the person who cries, but she does. She cries a lot more often than people think she does. She holds up her feelings during school and then tells me everything. She tells me that her life is a piece of crap and I just start to cry, too. I can't stand when she says that her life is crap. She may not have many lovers, but her life has potential. She even cries over things like when people call her "poisonous bitch" or stuff like that. But I love her too much to let her fall. **

**But those things are the things that make Jade West special. She is and will always be MY Girl.**


End file.
